galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Warlock
Warlocks gain their power by making deals with outsiders. While the stereotypical warlock is one who has formed a dark pact with an infernal power, not all have done this. Warlocks can form pacts with any type of outsider. Role: A warlock can serve multiple functions, but performs best in a support role. Alignment: Warlocks can be any alignment. However, it is normal for the warlock to be the same alignment as the pact. Hit Dice: d8. Starting Wealth: 4d6 x 10 gp. Class Skills The warlock's class skills are Bluff (Cha), Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Disguise (Cha), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (Arcane) (Int), Knowledge (The Planes) (Int), Knowledge (Religion) (Int), Linguistics (Int), Profession (Wis), Sense Motive (Wis), Spellcraft (Int), Use Magic Device (Chat). Skill Ranks per Level: 4 + Int modifier. Table: Warlock Class Features The following are class features of the Warlock. '''Weapon and Armor Proficiency: '''A warlock is proficient with all simple weapons. Pact (Ex) Whether he sought it out or it was offered to him, the warlock has made a pact with an outsider. The alignment of the outsider must be chosen and can never be changed. The outside grants the warlock a small portion of its power, and in return, the warlock is indebted to the outsider. The warlock has an aura of an alignment the same as the alignment of the outsider he made a pact with. This functions as the Aura cleric class ability. Arcane Armor Mastery (Ex) At 1st level the warlock no longer suffers arcane spell failure for any of his invocations while wearing light armor. This extends to medium armor at 5th level and heavy armor at 9th level. He also gains proficiency in the listed armor type at the given level. Cantrips (Sp) At 1st level the warlock learns a number of cantrips equal to their Charisma modifier. If his Charisma modifier is permanently changed, he learns enough cantrips to equal his new Charisma modifier. Invocations (Sp) The warlock does not cast spells. Instead he manifests invocations granted to him by his pact. All invocations are usable at will. Unless it is a constant effect, or states otherwise, using all invocations is a standard action. He gains two invocations at 1st level an done every even level. He may learn a new cantrip in place of an invocation. Invocations are chosen fromt he list below or from the wizard's arcane school abilities. Any ability chosen from the wizard's arcane schools have a level requirement equal to the level the wizard would gain the ability. Like all invocations, all abilites chosen from the wizard schools are usable at will even if the ability would normally have a limited use. Any ability that lists a duration will last for that duration, but can then be used again. Any invocation that is continuous may be deactivated as a free action. When chosen, the wizard abilities then become invocations. Certain wizard arcane school abilities have specific exceptions or alterations to how they function as described in Exceptions. All invocations are spell-like abilities and as such are affected spell resistance even if they otherwise would not (such as a supernatural ability from the wizard school abilities), unless the ability mimics a specific spell that does not require spell resistance. They also suffer from arcane spell failure like normal arcane spells. They have a caster level equal to the warlock's level. Any wizard ability that uses an ability school to determine an effect instead uses Charisma. Likewise, any wizard ability that lists wizard level instead uses the warlock's level. Invocations that list a save have a DC of 10 + 1/2 warlock level + Cha modifier. Unless the invocations states otherwise, a warlock does not need to select an ability of lower level fromt he same school to qualify for the enxt ability. Any invocation that would modify the effect of a spell, such as the evocation wizard's intese spells, will modify any invocation as if it were a spell. Abjuration Conjuration Divination Enchantment Evocation Illusion Necromancy Transmutation Universal Exceptions Damage Reduction (Su) Starting at 3rd level, the warlock gains damage reduction 2. He chooses two effects that will overcome his damage reduction fromt he following list; adamantine, cold iron, silver, and magic. These cannot be changed once selected. Every four levels after, he may increase his damage reduction by 1 or remove one material that overcomes his damage reduction, to a minimum of one material. Spell Resistance (Ex) At 13th level the warlock gains spell resistance of 5 + warlock level. Greater Spell Resistance (Su) At 17th level the warlock's spell resistance increases to 11 + warlock level. Master of the Pact (Ex) At 20th level the warlock's pact finalizes as he becomes a champion of his pact maker. He becomes immortal and no longer suffers penalties from aging, but still gains the bonuses. He may now manifest two invocations int he same round that are the same type of action, but may only manifest one additional invocation. This invocation may not be one he has already used in this round. In addition, while he does not become and outsider, spells affect him as if he was an outsider. Category:Classes